readerrabbitfandomcom-20200215-history
The Pirats
The Pirats are pirate rats who are enemies of Reader Rabbit and friends. Appearances Reader Rabbit Math Adventures Ages 6–9 When Reader and Sam find themselves beached on a deserted island, the Pirats catch on to their presence and Ratbeard is quick to assume that they showed up to steal their precious cheese. He becomes determined to stop them even though they don't actually meet face-to-face throughout their time on the island. Ratbeard gets the idea to launch a massive water balloon at the duo when they try to flee the island on their new ship, in the hopes of sinking them. Even after it is pointed out that Reader and Sam never stole their cheese, Ratbeard goes forth with his plan anyway. When Sam and Reader, along with Penelope, flee the island, the Pirats launch the water balloon from their ship via catapult. Unfortunately, the weight of the balloon sinks their ship, and causes a tidal wave that sends Reader Rabbit and his friends all the way back home and win the race. The Pirats are forced to swim back to shore, with Ratbeard, furious at his defeat, swearing revenge on Reader and his friends. Reader Rabbit Preschool: Sparkle Star Rescue From this game onward, Vermina's eyes are colored green instead of blue. The Pirats pursue Reader's dreamship in the sky, but crash their ship into Mount Brill causing the stars in the sky to disappear. After Reader and Sam restore the mountain, the Pirate ship flies off and the Pirats resume their pursuit for the Dreamship. Reader Rabbit 2nd Grade: Mis-cheese-ious Dreamship Adventures! The Pirats attack Reader's Dreamship and strand Reader and his friends on the first Cheese Island and cause their ship to land in Mount Cheesemore. The Pirats try to get the Dreamship for themselves, but Reader, Sam, Paige and Chester manage to get on board. As the Pirats pursue the Dreamship, they are caught by the monster Gorgonzola. Reader decides to rescue the Pirats. After that, Captain Ratbeard continues his pursuit of the Dreamship. Reader Rabbit Learn to Read With Phonics: 1st & 2nd Grade From this game onward, all the Pirats have their noses colored black instead of pink and Pearl is absent from the crew. The Pirats steal the Golden Guppy from Grandpa Sampa and keep Sampa hostage along with his journal, until Reader and Sam outwit them. They also appear in the "Chat with the Pirates" and "The Stranded Crown" sections of Sampa's book. Kalle Kunskap Lär dig Engelska The Pirats steal the six keys to the enchanted castle, but as Reader and his friends cross their path to recover the keys, the Pirats accidentally drop the keys and scatter them over the island. DVD Movies In Reader Rabbit: Wordville Soup, the Pirats attempt to copy Pierre's opposite soup and cook it up as their own for Wordville's festival. Vermina doubts the plan and thinks cleaning the ship is more important. The Pirats procure the wrong ingredients and create a cleaning product that is just right for the ship, but forget the ingredients to make some more. In Reader Rabbit: The Great Alphabet Race, the Pirats sneak their ship racer into the alphabet race, despite it being fully occupied by 26 letter racers. The Pirats end up sinking their ride, forcing Vermina to come to their rescue. Crew Members * Captain Ratbeard''' '''is the leader of the Pirats and the nastiest member of the group. He is voiced by Charles Martinet. He wears a hat, boots, a coat, and a belt with a sword attached to it. He has a red beard with a mustache, thus his name is Ratbeard. He is found by Sam the Lion in the beach version of the sail-drawing activity and is the first Pirat to be part of the time activity. The song he sings is "Ratbeard's Song". * Vermina is a thin female Pirat who wears a light blue shirt with a rope-like belt, dark blue pants and a long brown straight wig. She is voiced by Brett Abramson in Reader Rabbit Math Adventures Ages 6-9, and by Erin Roush in the 2000s games. She is the kindest Pirat and has a beautiful singing voice (and also, she is the only nice one of the crew). She is found by Sam the Lion in the beach and jungle versions of the sail-drawing activity in Reader Rabbit Math Adventures Ages 6–9 and is the first Pirat to sit by the fire in the cave. The song she sings is "This is the Life for Me". In this song, she dreams of having a wonderful life for herself. She is the only nice Pirat because she tried to convince Captain Ratbeard to let Reader, Sam and Penelope leave the island unharmed as they didn't steal their cheese, and hoped Ratbeard and the pirats would not hurt them. In Reader Rabbit 2nd Grade: Mis-cheese-ious Dreamship Adventures!, it is revealed that she loves to eat French bread. * Pearl is a stout female Pirat who wears a fuchsia dress and a short yellow curly wig. She is voiced by Susan Parks. She wants to be rough and tough in her way. She is found by Sam the Lion in the cavern version of the sail-drawing activity and is the third Pirat to be part of the time activity. The song she sings is "Rough and Ready". * Cheester is a fat male Pirat who wears a shirt with sky blue and white stripes, dark blue pants and a hunk of cheese on his head. He is voiced by Roger Jackson. He desires to count the many treasures he sees. He is found by Sam the Lion in the jungle version of the sail-drawing activity and is the second Pirat to be part of the time activity. The song he sings is "Cheester's Song". In Reader Rabbit 2nd Grade: Mis-cheese-ious Dreamship Adventures!, it is revealed that he loves to eat macaroni fruit. * Riley is a thin male Pirat who wears a shirt with light orange and white stripes and dark orange pants. He is voiced by Derek Sorrentino. He has a cockney accent. He is found by Sam the Lion in the cavern version of the sail-drawing activity. The song he sings is "Riley's Song". In Reader Rabbit 2nd Grade: Mis-cheese-ious Dreamship Adventures!, it is revealed that he loves to eat blue cheese bricks. Gallery PiratsGroup.png|Pirats together RR-Ratbeard.png|Captain Ratbeard RR-Vermina.png|Vermina RR-Pearl.png|Pearl CheesterMath6to9.png|Cheester RR-Math6-9-Riley.png|Riley Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Females Category:Males Category:Enemies Category:Rats Category:Rodents Category:Friends